


Calm Before The Storm

by PantherDolphin



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Finn and Poe have a kid, Post canon, She is all grown up, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:17:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PantherDolphin/pseuds/PantherDolphin
Summary: Shara reaches her destination. Cloud City never slept at night, but the temple remained empty in the wee hours. Shara took a seat on a cushion in the far corner of the room, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing. The light and dark both settled within her, creating a soothing balance.





	Calm Before The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pulling this off of my writing blog on Tumbler. I wanted to post it here mostly To introduce the idea of my character.   
> Though I’m not sure that giving Finn and Poe a daughter named Shara is particularly original at this point, since it seems all stormpilot shippers have done the same.

Shara bolted upright. She was hyperventilating and her heart was pumping so hard it felt like it might explode from her chest. It was another nightmare.  
Shara didn’t remember any much of anything before someone took her helmet off in the midst of that burning base. It was as if removing the thing was a complete rebirth. Still, she never once made it through the night without the visions that haunted her.  
I am here. I am me. I am Shara. I am.  
Shara repeated the words her father taught her over and over in her mind. She slowly got up from her bunk and looked down out the view port watching the dark swirling clouds of the gas planet Bespid. Simply knowing the very floating city where she was now stationed was once occupied by the Empire, and nearly destroyed later by the First Order made her stomach churn.  
The Wars were finally over, but the scars remained. Shara was all too familiar with the stories. She learned of the Rebel Alliance, for whom her grandparents once caught with, in school. At the Republic Alliance Academy, she was regaled with tales of the glory of the Resistance. There was the insane and daring X-Wing pilot and the Stormtrooper defector who always saved the day. Being their daughter definitely made Shara quite popular. If only people realized the truth. The men she called “Daddy” and “Papa” always told a much darker story that felt far more real.  
Shara turned and made her way out of her quarters. She wound her way through the corridors, searching for the small temple located at the center of the top level of Cloud Coty. It wasn’t much, but it was quiet. With the resurgence of the Jedi, it became fashionable to erect these spaces throughout the galaxy. Most inhabitants didn’t know much about the Force, but people flocked to the temples regardless, always looking for answers. Shara, however, always wanted the sacred spaces with purpose and intention.  
Shara reaches her destination. Cloud City never slept at night, but the temple remained empty in the wee hours. Shara took a seat on a cushion in the far corner of the room, closing her eyes and slowing her breathing. The light and dark both settled within her, creating a soothing balance.  
“The Force is with me. I am one with the Force.”  
The war within herself settled as she meditated on these words. Shara was filled with peace. She continued meditating the city reached the daylight portion of its orbit around Bespin. The light brought her out of the relaxed states she enjoyed.  
Distant beeps signaled the incoming of the small hand-me-down astromech droid Shara cherished with her life.  
“I’ll be there in a few buddy!” Shara called out. “Get the ship fired up for me.”  
She felt excitement grow as she made her way to the landing pad reserved for the Republic Alliance fleet. It would be nice to spend her leave flying home to Yavin 4 with her family, but she had something bigger to accomplish first. Training to be the future of the Jedi filled Shara with the hope that she would be the last of the galaxy’s war tortured children. Nothing was more important than this mission.


End file.
